This new carnation variety originated as a seedling resulting from our crossing of plants selected from our collection of carnations maintained for breeding purposes at La Londe, Les Maures, France. Our object in making this crossing being to develop a spray carnation having blooms of good quality and nice color on a strong plant, having resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. This plant was reproduced by cuttings with very good results so that further propagation was directed to be carried on through a series of successive generations by means of cuttings from previous plants produced in the same manner. This extended propagation of our new seedlings demonstrated clearly that the novel characteristics of its blooming and growth habits would remain true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.